whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2010 (TU)
Events * Project Utopia, NASA and the European Space Agency are planning to send Janice Karagian and several other novas to Mars this year. * The Directive originally estimated that Divis Mal would emerge from Chrysalis in this year, but were off by two years. * Wilhelm Peron Lehrder's father's Nazi friends get him information on Pablo Escobar's offshore accounts. January * January 1: There are approximately 9000 novas in existence. March * March 14: Special Agent Caroline Mantebe sends a memo to Director Nakamura of the Directive regarding Opus Dei. May * May 5: Magdalena Salvador posts an article entitled "Bahrain Rashoud Facility: Prison or Rehab?" The article examines the Bahrain Rashoud Facility and its focus on "high quantum buildup," what that might mean, and just what purpose the facility serves. * May 9: Bertolli Genavesse arrives in New York City. * May 11: Bertolli Genavesse gets a call from Father Henry Stanislav. The two arrange a meeting at 7:30pm at an abandoned church. It's a setup. Stanislav builds his alibi by calling Genavesse back several times (after Genavesse has departed), warning him not to go to the meeting and hoping he's okay. * May 12: Early this morning Father Henry Stanislav makes his final call to Bertolli Genavesse's hotel room. * May 13: Reginald Baker White reports on New York City's preparations for the coming of Pope Benedict XVI. * Meztiszo sends in a team of Aberrants to New York City to investigate Bertolli Genavesse's disappearance. * Director Ilsa Mortensen sends an urgent memo to Dr. Nigel Carstens, requesting the aid of some low-profile Project Utopia novas in investigating the disappearance of Bertolli Genavesse. * May 16: At 8:50pm, residents near the Church of the Resurrection hear a high-pitched whine, like a falling bomb. An explosion then decimates the church. One witness sees a heavily-armed nova take off into the sky. Residents save Father Henry Stanislav and take him to the Critical Burns Unit of Newark Beth Israel Medical Center, where he's in critical condition due to burns. * May 19: Pope Benedict XVI lands at LaGuardia Airport under heavy security, including T2M patrols. * Piero Giorie makes his weekly trip to New York Presbyterian Hospital for cancer treatments. Apocrypha and his team, as well as ScarCrow and his team, each plan to kill Giorie. * May 20: An unknown individual calls up Dionigi Tettamanzi, Prelate-General of Opus Dei, and warns him against anything else like "that shit you tried to pull in New York." June * June 11: An unnamed author writes in his diary about being a member of a cell of the Church of Michael Archangel, and how Brother Milo Arboghast is instructing them in tracking down novas. July * July 10: Hugo Pinella reflects back on how he has come to enjoy his journal, and marvels at how far he has come since he was a know-nothing kid who didn't know Plato, James Joyce or Ernest Hemingway from a hole in the ground. While writing, Luciano Camparelli has a long talk with him as a peer, rather than as an employee. The two seem to be equally surprised by this. August * August 1: Brother Milo teaches his cell how to look for what doesn't fit and what people don't say. The unnamed diary author decides to study the Avatar, a particularly Satanic nova who teaches people that novas are God's chosen messengers. * August 13: Brother Milo is made very happy as a diary's unnamed author presents his surveillance report on the nova known as the Avatar. It seems the Avatar is only active a few days a week, and otherwise disappears for days at a time. * August 19: "Jamison" sends a DeVries Agency briefing letter to "Mr. Balinofsky." He acknowledges the failure of previous infiltration plans, considering the unanticipated security of the target. He suggests a newly-designed "rock-melter" which should be able to burrow under the compound and get within a meter of the surface without anyone noticing. September * The Canadian embassy in Turkey suffers a gravitokinetic assault similar to that which struck buildings in Ottawa and Toronto four years ago. Outraged anglophone Canadians wander into Quebec and beat up any handy Quebecers. This understandably angers the Quebecers, and the government begins to consider re-instating the War Measures Act. * September 5: Brother Milo helps an unnamed diary author figure out how to destroy the Avatar. The author thinks that the Avatar is actually awake continuously, and perhaps only "sleeps" when he assumes another identity. Brother Milo thinks this makes sense. The author also notes that the Avatar seems to be talking about the Church a lot more lately. * September 7: The unnamed author of a journal has been having dreams where he and his Church members are attending a teaching, when their heads start to spin. On the backs of their heads are the faces of monsters. Brother Milo says it's a reminder that the Devil can use us all if we let him, like he did with Brother Gordon. The author decides to check up on all the members of his cell, since they might have secrets, too. * September 29: The unnamed author of a diary hopes to God that he is wrong, but he believes that Brother Milo is the nova known as the Avatar. The two are never active at the same time, and there are 14 distinct phrases that both individuals user rather frequently. October * Teragen and Aberrant novas meet to discuss an alliance and to exchange information about Project Utopia and Proteus. Utopian novas are assigned to apprehend André Corbin, and any Aberrant or Teragen sympathizers they can find. Proteus ops are assigned to cover up any and all remaining evidence of the Slider murder and eliminate Corbin as a security threat. * Terats locate and attack Proteus facilities in hopes of freeing "wrongfully imprisoned" novas. Aberrant]s seek evidence leading to Slider's real killer. Project Utopia novas are assigned to protect facilities from Teragen attacks, to catch Aberrants and capture André Corbin. * After attempts to apprehend him cause trouble for both the Aberrants and Teragen, André Corbin resolves to turn himself in so he can prove his innocence to the world. Project Utopia novas are sent to bring him to justice, while Proteus novas are sent to kill him, making it look like a Teragen attack. * October 14: Project Utopia novas bring André Corbin to the Bahrain Rashoud Facility, while simultaneously the Teragen attacks it. In the confusion, Proteus moves in to kill Corbin, while Aberrants protect him and prepare to help the Teragen. Divis Mal appears to help the Teragen free their brethren, and Caestus Pax appears to escort Corbin to safety. Pax can't resist the opportunity to attack Divis Mal, in a spectacular display that leaves Pax battered and bruised and Mal without a hair out of place. The commotion allows nearly any allegiance to make a play. * October 15: The National Enquirer reports on how Divis Mal crushed Caestus Pax. Little mention is made of the Bahrain Rashoud facility or of André Corbin. * October 31: The unnamed author of a diary decided to present his findings regarding the real identity of Brother Milo to the rest of his Church cell. In the middle of this, Brother Milo came walking in and accused him of being a monster sent to destroy his work. Milo started glowing like the Avatar, and commanded everyone to attack the author. The author, in return, started shooting his friends. Eventually, the Avatar ran off, and the author's cellmates apologized. While waiting for the ambulance, the Avatar arrived with a veritable torch-wielding mob. Some of the church members escaped through the basement into the sewers, although at lest one of the brothers was literally ripped apart by the mob. November * November 6: Project Utopia investigators bring the results of their investigations on the murder of Jennifer Landers to the World Court. The results don't look favourable for André Corbin. * November 9: The World Court formally charges André Corbin for the murder of Jennifer "Slider" Landers, claiming he was mentally unbalanced at the time. However, the Aberrants step forth and present their own evidence showing that a nova named Chiraben was responsible for the murder, thus clearing Corbin. Chiraben is reportedly a highly-placed Utopian agent, working for a secret cabal inside Project Utopia. They also present evidence showing this cabal's complicity in Gabriel Melchior's disappearance, slavery during Operation Genesis, and escape. When confronted, Utopia claims the actions are those of extremists, and those responsible will be brought to justice. * November 11: The unnamed author of a diary notes that the beast has gotten careless, and has been shifting identities every few hours. This has allowed the author to track down his lair, and possibly his weakness. He makes copies of his diary and sends them to other Michaelites so they know what happened. A later news article states that the apartment in which Milo Arboghast lived had caught fire. One of his known students (possibly the unnamed author) was also a victim of the fire. Six months later, an article wonders where the Avatar is, probably figuring he got bored once his "favourite rival," Arboghast, died. December * December 22: Desmond Ethan Holmes (later the Teen Tomorrow nova known as "Lit") is caught shoplifting in a Marks & Spencer department store. Notes * The October 14th date for the battle between Caestus Pax and Divis Mal is assumed due to the coverage in the National Enquirer the next day. I haven't been able to discover when the Enquirer publishes weekly, but I've assumed, like so much else in Aberrant, that it's on their website as an exclusive rather than in a tabloid. Aside from this single mention, it's declared up to the Storyteller exactly when events take place, aside from the suggestion of "October." * The November 9 events listed from the New York Times are presented as two different versions of events depending on character actions, but we've tried to combine them as a single event, an attempt by Utopia to boost their flagging popularity. Additionally, Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I lists these events as happening in 2009, but they make references to events (such as the escape of Gabriel Melchior "last December") which firmly place the articles as being written in 2010. * The events where an unnamed author tracks the Avatar only to discover he's Brother Milo are only given dates, but not a year, within Aberrant: Church of Michael Archangel. Based on the percentage increases in the nova population and other mentions on page 18 (as well as other mentions elsewhere), I've determined that 2010 is the most likely year for the book to take place. Given that it came out a month after Worldwide: Phase II (which is set from 2010 to 2015) it's reasonable to assume the book was originally placed prior to Phase II in the schedule, but was delayed for some reason. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline